Let There Be War
by Imasuperher0
Summary: Danny is lost and war had begun. Memories are taken and rewritten. Vlad has Danny, but not for the reasons everyone may think. I own nothing. I made a thing using things already in existence.
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another night he awoke screaming.

As expected, Vlad appeared in his room in mere moments to protect if not comfort the boy.

It had been over 6 months that he had been reunited with the elder-halfa after his capture by the ghosts that continued a relentless search for him.

Danny breathed deeply and tried to calm his racing mind. His memory remained empty of his time before torture, yet his sleep was plagued by unfamiliar horrors he could only assume were his past. Vlad did his best to disprove these nightmares while comforting him to keep the more painful memories at bay. Once he had calmed, Vlad had left him to his thoughts.

The next morning was without change. The daily routine commenced with an early breakfast, studying in the library, lunch midday, and training with Vlad followed by supper, a short relaxation period just before bed.

The younger-halfa was kept safely locked away in the undetectable, ghost-proof mansion while the elder would venture out into the war-filled world around them. It was known by both of the halfas that it would become obvious where the missing Phantom was if Plasmius disappeared along with him. Planning for this, Vlad made an effort to coincide with both sides of the war, acting as a spy for each party; a double agent with his own interests of being favored by the winning side.

War had been brewing for countless years before it broke out. Ghosts desired the human realm while humans feared and hunted the paranormal. The beginning erupted moments after the specters' first attack on Amity Park in search of the one meaningful weapon humans had against them; Danny Phantom. It was widely known that the ghost boy would fight for the humans so he was the first prisoner collected.

Once Phantom had been secured, ghosts of all kind began to raid homes, level cities, and destroy everything in their path. Not to be underestimated, the humans retaliated promptly with their abundance of ecto-weapons developed throughout time. Before long, a time of calm came over the worlds. Humans stayed in the real-world while ghosts remained in "The Zone" as it had come to be called.

During this lapse in battle, Phantom had become a beacon for tension relief. His enemies took their frustrations out on him as he was vulnerable and weak, kept that way for their selfish purposes. Days piled into weeks that the boy's memory began an attempt at erasing what his fragile mind couldn't handle. When this was discovered by his captors, they created a serum to completely erase the young-halfa's past, leaving him with only basic and factual knowledge along with his new life.

It wasn't long until he began to break, but before he gave in, he was saved by the one least expected person.

Vladimir Masters had searched high and low for the boy upon hearing of his capture. Being both ghost and human, he quickly gathered any information he could find. It had taken him months to get even the slightest hint. Finally, when he feared he would be too late, the elder-halfa heard tell of the ghost boy's location through the boy's excited foes spreading word of the "fallen hero" to anyone willing to listen.

After a year of being held prisoner by the specters, the 15 year-old Danny found redemption in Vlad's discovery. Getting in the prison was easy seeing as he was well-known as the child's enemy, but getting the boy out was harder than imaginable. Deaths were tallied and wounds were given to both parties all of this resulting in Danny's freedom.

At first he remained skittish. No one could expect otherwise. At each movement near him, each sound, Danny would flinch violently with eyes full of fear. It took time for him to adjust to the idea of safety.

Vlad had quickly found out about the ghost's tampering with Danny's memory and after closer inspection, he regrettably admitted to being unable to undo the damage they had done. The boy was passive with the subject, knowing that his past was what had caused all of this.

Both agreed that it would be best if what was forgotten stayed that way. Perhaps after the war was over, something could be done to remedy his memories, but only time would tell.

Three months after being freed, the young-halfa was given the choice to be returned to his forgotten home in Amity Park or stay with his rescuer. Little consideration was given before the latter option was chosen to the elder-halfa's immense delight.

Routines were quickly created and a bonding began to tangibly form between the two. Danny agreed wholeheartedly to stay safe in the mansion since they both knew Vlad was the better tactician. This idea remained in effect as the months passed

The nightmares had started a few weeks ago. For the first three or four nights they weren't frightening as they were vivid and unnerving. After those, however, they began to cause the boy wake up sweating and panting for breath with their imagery. It was only recently that screaming joined the symptoms as the vivid realism mixed with horrible images and scenes tore through his young mind.

To his dismay, Danny couldn't help but to agree with his caretaker's theory that these dreams were warnings; part of his newest ability.

It was within the first few weeks that Danny's mind began to grow fuzzy at times, leaving his head reeling. Despite their attempts to stop this, it kept getting worse before the young-halfa would completely leave his mind for extended period of time, his body going stiff and motionless apart from forced breathing.

When it became a normalcy, it suddenly stopped altogether. That same day, Danny found he could hear Vlad's thoughts when focusing. He could push his own thoughts as well. Vlad explained it as telepathy and urged the boy to practice it every day until he became too weak to remain in his ghost form. Doing this, Danny soon discovered that, for a short time, he could use this ability in human form; this extension getting longer with each use.

Quick realization told both halfas that telepathy could transfer into the subconscious state and become stronger due to the excess energy available when the mind is at ease. This could possibly offer up a type of foretelling that merged into dreams.

The thought was not a comfort to either halfa. Nothing good was to come if these dreams were truly a warning. Regardless, the days carried on as normal with a daily update of each dream's happenings in case of any obvious explanation.

The interpretation came one random day during Vlad's absence.

Danny had just finished one of his pre-planned lessons, putting the materials away and heading up to wait for training in Vlad's study when a slight sound caught his attention. A light _tick_ could be heard among other scratching noises nearby.

He was not alone.

The thought hit him hard. Knowing to fear the worst, he breathed deeply, breath quivering, and readied for a fight by locating a hiding place if for no other purpose than an element of surprise. It came time only moments later when he heard the front door open slowly. Staying, invisible in the study, Danny turned intangible and peered through the door just enough to get a good look at the intruders.

They were human. That much he could tell right away. There were four of them each loaded with weapons dressed all in black, looking like what he could only imagine a spy, or special-ops team would be wearing. They took to their roles without hesitation signaling to Danny who each position belonged to.

The first to come through the door was a red-head girl slightly taller than the rest. _The leader_, Danny mused. The second in was a dark-skinned boy in a clashing red beret loaded with wires and handheld devices followed by a black-haired pale girl stashing lock picks into her pocket, quickly trading them for a gun. _The hacker and the thief._ The last in was a dark-girl with black hair and more weapons than Danny would know what to do with. _She must be the weapons expert. Or at least the warrior, _Danny thought quickly putting her on his "never engage" list.

As if they knew the layout of the building, they expertly maneuvered around each passing door until they approached the door to the study, the door leading to the invisible halfa. His heart began to race, it was a wonder they couldn't hear it.

Thief prepared to ready her lock-picks again when Leader reached for the doorknob. Readying for anything beyond the door, Hacker and Thief stood to the side as the warrior aimed her large gun. In a matter of seconds, the door was open, Warrior was in the room-still aiming-with the team armed and close behind her.

Empty.

Closing the door and locking it behind them, Leader nodded. "You know the plan. Get in-get the information-get out. Nothing fancy. Go."

Hacker headed for Vlad's computer at the large desk while Warrior stood guard by the door. Leader spoke quietly into her watch and Thief stood awkwardly to the side. It became obvious that she was either a new recruit, not well trained, or had little skill.

Knowing he couldn't very well just stand there a let them steal from his surrogate father, Danny effortlessly, rose above them and glided over to Hacker. Not particularly wanting a fight, he opted for pulling the power cords out of the wall and darting across the room.

"Ahh!" Hacker exclaimed, button mashing aimlessly. "How…they disconnected." He expertly found the problem and paled. "They're unplugged. Something's here!"

In a matter of moments, the team had their weapons drawn and at the ready. Hacker worked furiously at his handheld before pausing. Looking up, his eyes locked on Danny. "Over there." He announced breathlessly, pointing his finger. All weapons' aim found him.

_How?!_ Danny's mind went reeling, _I'm still invisible!_ Despite that fact, all eyes fell on him.

Silence fell. It seemed that no one wanted to make the first move. Before more than two minutes had passed, Hacker gasped almost dramatically. "D…Danny?" he breathed, then became louder, "Danny? Is that you?"

Time froze. Weapons were lowered slowly as if in disbelief.

Unable to figure out why, Danny found himself landing softly on the floor before allowing himself to fade into view. "You know my name?"

The floor clattered with guns, the loud noises causing the young-halfa to flinch away. Thief took a slow step towards him before throwing all to caution and hurrying at him.

Automatically, Danny's eyes widened and he teleported to the other corner of the room leaving sparking, green smoke in his wake.

Heads darted in his direction as he stood awkwardly in the far corner of the room. As a habit, his hand found the back of his neck leaving him unable to speak.

Leader took a step towards him and he let his hand fall to his side, readying himself to teleport again. Stopping abruptly at his skittish behavior, she spoke carefully as if to a child. "Danny, don't you remember us?"

The halfa frowned. He asked first. Why should he answer any of their questions if they ignored his? "First, answer my question. How do you know my name?"

No one seemed inclined to respond to him, his frown deepened until a voice spoke up, "You…you don't know who we are." Hacker stated hesitantly.

Danny shook his head slowly. How was he supposed to know four random spies?

Leader shook her heard as if clearing her thoughts, "How can you not know us?"

He shrugged, "How can I? It doesn't particularly look like you are allies." He nodded towards Vlad's computer, "As far as I am aware, it isn't wise to befriend enemies."

He had spoken calmly, but their reactions made it seem like he physically hit them. Strange.

"Danny," Thief began to make her way towards him again, "Please, you can't be-"

"Stop." Danny interrupted when she began to come too close. After everything he had been through, he never let any being apart from Vlad come anywhere near him. "Keep your distance or I will treat this as an attack." His voice was as cold as his core. No more joking around. "My father will return soon and I suggest that if you desire any mercy you leave now while I offer it. He will not be so kind."

Scowls crossed the team's faces, "Your father?" Leader sputtered as if sickened by the thought.

Her obtrusiveness was insulting to say the least. Vlad had saved him from torture, given him a home, a bed, food, and care when he needed it the most. Say what you want about Danny, but no one was allowed to insult Vlad. He felt his face twist in anger.

Calling on his powers, he dropped the temperature in the room several degrees until they could see their breaths and feel his anger. "You are not to speak ill of my _father_ or you will have me to deal with." He warned coolly.

When he felt his point was made, he retracted his power, masked his emotions, and eyed the flabbergasted group of humans still sputtering for words.

"Now, I will repeat myself if only for you benefit; leave." He steadied his eyes on each member of the team to emphasize the demand. "I don't enjoy watching father deal with those he deems enemies, but I will not stand in his way if he is to find you here."

When, again, no response was given, Danny signed and shook his head fighting to remain outwardly emotionless. They were truly hopeless. Perhaps the human resistance would benefit from their absence.

"What happened to you?"

Warrior had all but whispered the question, but it might as well have been shouted with the way Danny's eyes grew hard and his muscles tensed, clenching his fists and jaw. Still he did not answer; he didn't have to.

Before anyone could move, Danny's breath puffed out a haunted blue to signal that another entity was nearby. Only one could get close enough without triggering alarms.

Completely unprepared, Vlad entered the room looking straight towards Danny with a bright smile lighting his blue face. "Good evening, Daniel. I half expected to find you here." He said lightly, "How was your day?"

The young-halfa blinked. Unable to resist, Danny allowed himself a short burst of laughter. It didn't last long, but it was it clear that despite his confusion, Vlad was elated at the boy's rare smile. "Well, I'd stick with the usual response, but aside from the contempt I had at your decision to choose science for study today, I think the abnormalities are a bit obvious." Holding in another bout of laughter, Danny waved his hand toward their "guests". A heavy silence fell.

The elder-halfa turned to the younger who still had a small smile on his pale face. "Any explanations or am I going to be left in the dark here?" He chuckled.

Danny's smile grew a bit before he shook his head. "Explanation or visual?"

Confusion seeped onto the humans' faces, but Vlad didn't miss a stride. "Visual is preferred if you don't mind."

Nodding, Danny approached Vlad, laid a hand on the man's arm, and closed his eyes. After a moment of his face scrunching in concentration, Vlad's eyes glowed green momentarily before it faded away and he blinked. Danny broke the connection obviously winded and stepped back.

"You're going to have to answer for that lack of energy in training." The young-halfa quirked weakly.

After regarding the boy with a smile, Vlad turned a hardened look on the intruders. "May I inquire whose foolish idea it was to attempt stealing from me?" When no one answered, he continued while sending clones out to gather the still-fallen weapons. "Very well, I know Daniel has explained how this is going to work so all I have to add is that you should have taken his offer."

At his words, the clones, now empty handed, restrained the humans with ecto-ropes. The original walked calmly over to the desk, plugged in the system, and pressed a few hidden keys below the keyboard opening a small section of the bookcase.

He led with Danny close behind followed by the prisoners along with their assigned duplicates. Once down the staircase, he approached a large computer console next to a new-model ghost portal and pressed a few buttons to open a fairly large cage placed in the corner of the room beside a length of tables lined with cabinets and shelves. The humans were roughly shoved in -still bound- when the door closed loudly behind them.

"I must say, Daniel, I am impressed with your quick thinking in disconnecting my computer. It saved all of my data while preventing further hacking." Danny gave a quick nod, but let him continue. "I am also humbled by your willingness to defend me and my reputation. I believe a 'thank you' is in order.

The boy shook his head, revealing a smile, "No appreciation required. I wasn't just going to sit around and let them insult the being to whom I owe a life-debt." A haunted shadow crossed his eyes before it was hidden by an emotionless mask, "Besides, a change of pace is welcome after the boring lesson you had planned. I hope this one will be more interesting?"

Vlad smirked good naturedly before shaking his head. Turning towards the console, he programed a shield to protect the console, ghost portal, and cage along with the tables along the walls. He faced the young-halfa when his task had been completed.

"I will do my best to make this as interesting as possible."

As if it was a green light, both halfas' hands lit up with their respective color of ecto-energy; one red, one green. The battle began at Danny's first move. The fast paced hits and blocks came at such a rate that the humans had trouble following. The halfas slowed down a bit when the younger was launched across the room with a large ecto-blast, though he landed gracefully on his feet. Vlad fired another attack, but Danny caught the energy at chest height. Obviously straining, he shifted his hands and threw the energy back towards his mentor who dodged only in time for it to miss and for Danny to cross distance between them.

Using moves the humans had never seen before, the halfas proved to be more powerful than they could have ever imagined even considering this as only a friendly spar.

The 'fight' finally ended when Vlad was blown into a wall. He came out wiping at his clothes and smiling brightly, "Well done, little badger! Very well done! You may have actually beaten me had you not used so much power earlier."

Danny, still across the room, leaned on his knees and panted, a smile matching Vlad's lighting his face. "Don't fool yourself; I beat you even in my weakened state."

_Weak!?_ The humans thought unbelievingly.

"Of course, of course. Who am I to doubt you, Oh Great One?" The elder-halfa bowed deeply.

Danny laughed, "It's about time someone showed me some respect around here."

"Well, you majesty, may I inquire of your progressions in the art of teleportation?"

After an overdramatic sigh, Danny nodded, "If you must."

The banter didn't end there. It continued as Vlad expertly taught Danny how to expand on his use of teleportation. The lesson continued into different types of ecto-energy as time passed. When a brief alarm sounded on the console, the two halfas reverted back to their human forms simultaneously.

Lowering the shields, Vlad turned off the alarm and closed out of the system before clapping the boy on the back. "You are getting stronger every day, my boy. Soon you will fight at my side, if you wish."

Danny stiffened, "Do you mean it? Am I strong enough?" All of the confidence shown earlier was gone, replaced by an underlying fear that claimed he found himself weak. The humans couldn't help but wonder why.

Vlad's face softened and his arm pulled protectively around Danny's shoulders hugging him close, "No matter what your past may suggest; you, little badger, have never been weak. You are strong. If I can teach you nothing else in your time here let it be this: You, Danny Phantom are a force to be feared and respected. You are not to be underestimated. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

While the look of fear never truly left his face, Danny met Vlad's eyes and smiled a bit before nodded shortly, "Yes, sir." He answered quietly.

"Now, let's have dinner. I'm sure you are as hungry as I am and we have more than enough to talk about." Before the man could reach the stairs, the boy stopped.

"What about them?" He eyed the humans with distrust.

"What do you mean?"

Danny looked at Vlad, "We can't just let them starve."

Vlad's expression said he had planned to do just that, but the look in his apprentice's eyes made him sigh, "I can't get away with anything anymore, can I?"

"Afraid not." Danny smiled.

Vlad pulled out his watch and pressed a few buttons. "The robots are bringing food down shortly," he explained lowering his arm. Danny nodded and they both headed up the stairs leaving the humans alone in the large lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooray for a chapter 2! I still own nothing, but I am the proud owner of this here document. Read, review, but more importantly: enjoy!

Moments after the door to the lab had closed, mouths had opened, all unaware of the eavesdropping duplicate.

"Did you see the way he-"

"When did he get _that_ ability?"

"Was he ever able to do that before?"

"Have you ever seen him fight like that?"

The questions were passed back and forth before Leader had enough. "Stop! I know we are all confused and surprised at Danny's new abilities, but none of us have the answers so why ask?"

Hacker stepped up, "Actually, I've got a better question. What did Vlad mean by 'Danny's past' and saying that it didn't make him weak."

"The fruitloop was probably trying to get him to believe that everything crappy thing he said to Danny in Amity was a lie or something." Thief rolled her amethyst eyes.

"Can't be," Hacker continued, "Danny doesn't seem to know us so it can't be anything of Amity he would remember since it's got memories of us all over it." He put his hand to his child thoughtfully, "We know he was originally taken by ghosts and I remember Vlad searching for him for a while. So it must have been something during that time."

Leader shuddered, "What do you think could have happened?"

Hacker shook his head, "Nothing good by the looks of it. Did you see his reaction to your question earlier? He looked like we were going to attack him or something. He's way more skittish now than he used to be too."

"That could have been anything, like a sneak attack gone wrong or the way Plasmius has been treating him." Thief offered.

"The way he acted around Vlad showed trust. He also said he owed the man a life-debt, saying that it was the reason he had stood up for him against us." Hacker explained.

"This is messed up." Leader breathed. "He would have been better off with us."

"No, he wouldn't." Weapon finally spoke, "Do you remember how quickly he was taken? It took so many ghosts to bring him down, but as soon as he passed out, they had him. I was so worried that they were going to use him against us or that they were going to kill him and he would be our enemy." She paused, "I'm not going to lie to myself either. If he hadn't been taken, I would have used his power without much more thought to it. I think you guys would too."

"He is strong. It would have benefitted us if he was on our side." Leader agreed.

Thief sighed, "He was our friend. How can we even say that?"

Leader turned a quick glare to her, "He _is_ my little brother, but I see no point in lying to myself or to you; if he hadn't been taken, I would have asked him to fight with us."

Hacker chuckled, "You wouldn't have had to ask him." He said solemnly.

"He's a heck of a weapon. No wonder everyone has been searching for him for so long." Weapon mused.

Their conversation didn't get any further before a small shape lined the doorway of the lab. Danny stood with his hands behind his back and four plates full of food floating beside him each with a haunting green glow beneath it. Walking quickly, he approached the cage and phased the plates through the bars, setting them gently on the floor in front of each human.

"I know Vlad was lying when he said he was bringing food. He more than likely knows I would give you some regardless, but we both have our reasons to try." His voice was sullen and his face was a blank slate. "Is there anything else that you need? I can't stay long."

When no one answered, he nodded. "I will try to check on you as much as I can." He assured. He turned as began to walk away, but stopped and turned two haunted blue eyes towards them, "Earlier you claimed to know me. Then you say you are my past's family and friends. Now, however, I am a weapon. What gives you the right to humanity if I am but a tool to be used for your survival?"

Silence answered. Nodding as if he understood, he teleported out of the lab; leaving a heavy air of guilt behind him.

The night passed with a string of never-ending nightmares. Screams echoed through the halls despite Vlad's attempts to wake him. Even the lab was filled with an eerie wave as the screams grew louder.

Fearing them turning into a Ghostly Wail, Vlad worked quickly to teleport to the lab, ignoring the questioning humans and returning to the sleeping boy with a sedative. In moments, the noise had subsided into labored breathing.

As Danny rested, Vlad teleported back to the lab to clean and put the tools he had used away before readying another dose just in case.

"What is going on?" One of the humans -Hacker- as Danny's thoughts had named him, asked quietly.

"It is none of your concern." Vlad answered briskly, trying to hurry in his work.

Leader stepped up to the bars, "Danny is having nightmares isn't he?"

The man stopped and lowered his head, sighing, he answered in a tired voice, "Ever since his time with…_them_…he cannot sleep without reliving those horrors."

"What do you mean?" Hacker asked.

As much as he didn't want to, Vlad found himself responding truthfully, though vague. "Daniel is not the boy you remember and that fact is true because of those who captured him in those first few days of the war. No one should be forced to have gone through…what horrors they bestowed him especially a boy of Daniel's age, but…" He trailed off.

"Keep going." Leader urged gently.

"They tortured him within an inch of his life then brought a healer to mend him only to repeat the process again and again. During the pause in the war, when all was quiet, his pain could be heard throughout the Ghost Zone." Vlad steadied his voice, "I tried to find him. I searched everywhere. It was my responsibility to watch out for him, but I was too late. By the time I had raided his prison, they had already completed the process."

"Process?"

Vlad shook his head, with his back to them; the humans couldn't tell if it was out of stubbornness or inability that he kept silent.

"Vlad, what do you mean? What did they do to my little brother?"

With a heavy sigh, Vlad turned to face them. His eyes were tired and cold when he regarded the group, "It is no longer any of your concern." His voice switched from cold to a piercing growl in an instant. "If you even whisper anything we have spoken of to Daniel, I will not hesitate to give him the task of annihilating you."

They were speechless for a moment.

"D-Danny…you taught Danny to kill?" Hacker asked.

Vlad's look darkened, "I taught him nothing of the sort." Softening his voice a bit, he continued slowly. "I tried to keep him from such things, but there was only so much I could do when…when he was given an opportunity he couldn't resist. No being could have passed such a moment, but it changed him as did other things better left…" he paused and looked off into nothingness for a time before finishing, "unsaid."

"Please-" Leader tried, but was abruptly cut off by the light _poof_ of air that accompanied teleportation. The humans were once again alone.

A short silence fell on the group. There was a secret keeping both halfas quiet, but what could be so bad? They almost didn't even want to know. The question, however, remained regardless of their unwillingness to imagine the horrors possible. What happened?

Their hours of musing were interrupted by a faint beeping, an incoming call appearing on the large console. They knew that code. A Morse signal meant for them. The rest of the resistance was searching for them. It was both a relief and a fear that they would be found in their current location.

"We've got to hold them off until we find out the truth." The weapons expert said.

The leader nodded, "Ya." Tapping as loud as she dared on the bars of the cage with her belt buckle, she sent back a quick: _Be there soon. No search needed._ As expected the signal ended with a confirmation from the other side giving the group another day to return.

Almost like Clockwork was on their side, the transmission ended as the door to the study opened. Slow, light steps entered the room carrying the young-halfa. He looked no worse for wear despite the nightmare they had all but witnessed. Again, plates floated by the boy as he came up to the cage carrying breakfast. Without words, he phased them through the bars, set them on the floor, and called the last meal's dishes back to him.

"Danny…" Thief called, running up to the bars as he began to walk away. He made no move to turn, but stayed still to show he was listening. "Thank you." She continued gently. A nod sent the young-halfa's steps back into stride as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny sat at the table with Vlad in an air of silence. While most of their meals went without speaking, this particular silence held a hint of sadness that neither wanted to address.

Unnerved by the sullen quiet, Vlad smiled at the boy before him. "Care to spar?" He asked knowingly. Daniel never passed on a good beat-down.

Keeping to expectations, the boy let a small smile light his darkened features. "Do you desire an early bout of sore pride?" he smirked.

"Perhaps." The elder-halfa countered, rising from the table. Danny followed his movements and soon, both halfas teleported into the lab, startling the humans. Frozen in fear, all of them had proof of Danny's reluctance to let them starve.

Vlad offered a knowing look as the boy shrugged, "You knew my plan of action as well as I knew yours." Danny admitted.

The man chuckled and brought the shields back up around the room. When he turned, the fighting began. Neither being held back due to the emotions raging inside of them. Power exploded around the room leaving cracks and scorch marks along the shields. They fought like it was but a dance, swinging and dodging in sync with the other. It was no question as to how well the two could work together.

Before the spar lasted half the time it usually ran, Danny froze mid-step. Expertly, the older-halfa re-absorbed the strike he was about to unleash and ran to the boy's side. "Daniel, what's wrong?" he called, shaking Danny's unresponsive shoulders. "Speak to me!" A distant fog reached the young-halfa's eyes.

With more desperate prodding from Vlad, the young-halfa finally snapped out of it and all but collapsed into his mentor's arms panting for breath. Trembling, his wide eyes searched his surroundings. His face paled even further when he met Vlad's red eyes sending the boy fighting to get free of his grasp. Whimpering met with grunts of effort as he attempted to pry himself away from those eyes, but he didn't get far before a bright light surrounded both beings. Turning to face the man, the boy's sky-blue met with the cobalt of Vlad's human eyes, calming the boy instantly.

"Have you come back to me, little badger?" Vlad's deep, sorrowful voice called to the boy.

Still panting and shivering in the man's arms, Danny nodded jerkily his eyes still wide, "H-happened ag-gain." He stuttered, clutching Vlad's shirt as if it was a lifeline.

The man nodded, "I know. What did you see?" He brushed sweaty raven, black hair from the boy's eyes, soothing him.

Danny breathed deeply a few times before answering in a semi-normal voice, though it still shook at the edges, "Exactly what I didn't want to see." He answered darkly.

Both unwilling to rise, they sat in silence until Danny took initiative to force himself to his feet. Vlad followed, steadying the staggering boy as he gained his footing. "I'm fine." He assured, standing straight.

Vlad looked skeptical, but nodded as he stepped back a bit to give him room. "Would you prefer if I was to stay home today?" he asked lightly, stepping up to the controls to turn off the damaged shields.

Danny shook his head, "No, don't allow me to be a distraction to your work." He continued before Vlad could argue, "Besides, I have studying to do. Though, if you feel that I am unable to participate in lessons today I would be a fool to argue with your judgment," A teasing light shown on his features.

"Very well, I couldn't have you falling asleep while shirking off on your studies, now can I? I guess I can give you the day. No reckless behavior, though. If you wish to train, the setting will not exceed 10, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Danny replied without a hint of disrespect in his voice.

Vlad turned his eyes towards the humans and resisted a sneer, "I would also ask that you refrain from conversing with the humans, but I can't very well ground you from pestering newcomers so my only request is that you do not let them pressure you into saying anything you do not wish to speak of. We don't know what could happen." At the boy's understanding nod, he continued, "Use you communicator to alert me if anything –ANYTHING- is wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." He replied, meeting Vlad's serious eye, "I promise."

Those words obviously relaxed the worried halfa as he continued his work on the console. Danny stood beside him watching the screen. "Vlad, what's that?" he called as a strange mark crossed the page.

Vlad, missing it entirely, stood aside as Danny took control, guiding the technology back to his discovery. Sure enough, they were rewarded with a sequence of incoming messages that never made it through.

"It's Morse code." Danny said as he followed the patterns. Surprise was evident on the humans' faces when Vlad cast them a glance.

"Can you decode it?" the man asked, knowing the boy could, but inwardly reveling in the pride Danny's abilities filled him with.

Nodding, the boy searched the pattern and whispered to himself occasionally. When he paused the progression of the sequence, he offered translation, "It was for the humans. I assume it was their base attempting contact. I can only assume they used the bars to send their own message due to the odd change in decision between these two," he pointed for emphasis, "It seems as if the base was planning a rescue mission, but must have been told not to because the next code gives the humans until tonight to return before the search party will come for them."

Typing quickly, Danny pulled up a range of incoming and outgoing calls the console had performed. When he found what he was looking for, he pointed up to a series of miniscule rises in response. "There. They said they would return soon and that no rescue was required."

Vlad ran a hand through Danny's hair, pausing after a quick flinch before staying his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well done, Daniel! You are turning out to be quite the spy." At his words, the boy smiled almost shyly, but remained quiet as he turned to continue his work on the console.

Facing the humans, Vlad smirked at the range of emotions on their faces; betrayal, surprise, confusion, and fear being the most prominent. "I take it that my Daniel here never showed such signs of intelligence to anyone before. Let me assure you, he is so much more than he is given credit for."

"Are you planning on bragging about your apprentice for the remainder of the day or should I assume that you had meetings to attend to?" Danny quipped jokingly from his place at the now blank console.

Vlad chuckled and ran his hand through the young-halfa's hair again, "If you would stop giving me such things to brag about I wouldn't have any problems."

"I'll see what I can do." The boy smirked.

"You'll do no such thing." The man returned with a smile. "Well, as much entertainment as this is, you are correct; I do have meetings today. Many that I am already late for, but it is of no consequence. Would you like to accompany me to the door, little badger?"

Danny nodded, but couldn't resist an opening, "Are you asking so I will come with you or is it because you have lost the door?"

Vlad sighed dramatically, "Ah, you are always able to see right through me, Daniel. What ever shall I do with you?" A short bout of laughter could be heard as they left the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! My internet has failed me so I'm updating wherever I can find WiFi. I can't promise that the updates will be quick, but I'm making them longer so there's that. Now explanations are out of the way, I still don't own anything. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Hours after Vlad had left, Danny found himself bored of the television and out of things to draw; a hobby he had come across in his first few weeks here. Unable to get the humans out of his mind, he checked the clock. To his surprise, it was nearing lunch. Working quickly, he readied the four plates pausing before he made another for himself. Nothing was wrong with joining them for a meal, right?

He left the plates in the study to ensure the humans would like what he brought before he presented it to them. Entering the lab with little noise, he paused, curious as to what conversation he would be interrupting. When no noise was heard, he entered the lab. What he found widened his eyes and almost stopped his heart. Fear laced his eyes as his skin paled.

What he found was the humans' cage empty. Each human was restrained by those he feared more than he cared to admit, but failed to hide. He acted faster than his mind could follow, being pushed completely by adrenaline. He placed his hands behind his back as Vlad had taught him to do when trying to produce a fake calm as opposed to revealing how frightened he truly was.

Working quickly, he pressed the "panic" button on his watch as many times as he dared as the silence continued. Swallowing thickly, he steadied his breathing before speaking as calmly as he could force his voice to sound. "What do _you_ want?"

Multiple octaves of laughter filled the room before _He_ raised his hand to silence them. His deep voice rang through the room commanding attention. "Can you not guess?"

Those four words were all it took to send the young-halfa's mind into a blind panic. He fought inwardly to keep the outward calm, though he didn't bother lying to himself; they were not fooled in the least. "How did you find me?" The trembling words left his lips before he realized he was talking.

_He_ sneered, "You thought you could hide; from _me_ nonetheless? You forget; I know you, boy. I know your thoughts and your secrets. You can run, but you can never hide from me." Each word brought _Him_ closer to the shaking boy until they were but inches apart.

Danny fought the urge to run, but it became stronger with each bit of space taken from their distance. "I never saw you as much of a hunter. Always assumed that it was his profession," he threw a nod at the mechanical specter restraining Weapon near the portal.

The ghost in question gave a mirthful chuckle promising payback, but he said nothing.

As the air grew quiet again, _He_ decided he had waited enough. "I was hoping Plasmius would show, but it's no surprise he had abandoned you. What good are you to him anyway?"

Danny knew it was a lie told to dampen his trust in the older-halfa, but he felt his shoulders fall slightly. He had these same thoughts no matter what he claimed in his moments of confidence.

Without any more warning, the young-halfa was taken roughly by his upper arm and thrown to the ground where _He_ began to beat on the boy, not giving room for a fight, until he was too weak to stand. Eyes darkening, Danny was unable to pass out with the amount of fear coursing through his veins as _He_ lifted him by his black hair. Whimpering, Danny attempted to pull away only to have the grip tighten and lift him fully off the ground.

Fighting the hold, the boy was dragged across the room closer and closer to the portal he had avoided for all this time. As distance closed, he found himself kicking and struggling in the ghost's strong grip to no avail.

Panic coursed through his mind as he felt the waves of energy so abundant in the Ghost Zone pass through him. The hordes of specters awaiting him on the other side began a tremendous cheering as the phantom was paraded through. Familiar stretches of land passed by taking them closer to their destination; to Danny's prison.

Casting a quick glance behind him, hoping to see Vlad burst through the portal, Danny met eyes with the four humans being forced behind him. They could easily see the raw terror in the halfa's eyes before he was forced to face forward towards the entrance to his cage.

All semblance of thought was thrown to the side as Danny began to tear and pull at the grasp on his hair. He kicked his legs and twisted; anything to get away, but despite his efforts, he didn't gain the slightest bit of freedom. Sooner than he dreaded, he was forced through the oh-so-familiar doorway and into the large, dark room with one set of shackles on the far wall designed just for him. Now, however, there was a set of two cages sharing the side wall.

No hesitation was offered as Danny was shoved into the wall and painfully flipped to his back. While he was dazed from smacking his head, he felt the weight of the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. This time, however, there were additional clasps around his waist, chest, and neck, leaving him virtually immobile.

The humans were thrown into one of the two cages and locked up retaining the restraints Vlad had given them in the beginning of their entrapment.

With their prisoners locked up, the specter stayed only moments more to antagonize the halfa. When they felt he was degraded enough for the time being, they left with promises of what was to come.

The door shut and they were left alone in the silent darkness.

"Danny?" Hacker called, becoming worried at the lack of noises from the chains that had been so loud before.

There was no voice, but a small _clink_ came from his direction as if he looked towards the voice.

Hacker's sign was louder than intended, "I'm glad you're okay."

A scoff was returned, but still no words.

"You _are_ okay, right?" Thief asked.

"Quiet." He said roughly.

"Hey! She was just trying to help! We all are! Just because you don't remember us doesn't mean we feel any differently about you! All we want-" Leader didn't make it any farther.

"Is me as your weapon." Danny finished. "A being you can use to ensure your survival. If you even desire a semblance of that you will keep quiet so I can focus. I can get us out of here, but not with your voices distracting me." His voice commanded silence and that is what he got.

Focusing, he called on what strength hadn't left him and used his telepathy to search for Vlad. Locating his signature, he pushed on until he could reach into the man's mind.

Vlad outwardly jumped, calling attention from several bystanders and business associates. Casting them a sly smile, he excused himself to the bathroom and morphed into Plasmius before phasing out of the building and onto the empty roof. He held a tight grip on his head as foreign thoughts began to explode in his mind. Emotions of fear, relief, and guilt passed so quickly, he almost missed them entirely if not for their enormity.

_Daniel?_ He called, opening his mind up for the boy's easy access. To his surprise, the young-halfa burst into his thoughts with a jumble of images that set the man's worst fears into panic. _Daniel, son you need to calm down!_

There was a slight sensation of emotions being pulled back as the voice took control, _Vlad, emergency._ It said almost too panicked to be Danny.

Regardless, Vlad urged him on.

_I was bringing food to the humans, but they had been restrained by ghosts. I couldn't fight them. I couldn't move. I... _An obvious fight for control of emotions created a pause, _I called you._

_What?_ The man immediately pulled his watch into view and made note of the empty screen. Danny must have seen the thought.

_That comes as a relief to be honest. I was afraid you weren't…that you wouldn't…_

_Daniel, don't. You know me better than that, as I know better of you. I would never leave you to those monsters. _Vlad scowled openly.

Danny's hint of a smile showed through his thoughts, _Thanks. _The smile disappeared, _As much as I want you here, you must wait. They are expecting you. They- _Emptiness filled the older-halfa's mind as Danny was pulled away. His heart began to race in fear just as the boy returned. _My apologies, _he sounded slightly annoyed, _these humans seem to have a problem with silence._

Vlad chuckled, _Teens, both human and other can be tried by the art of silence._

_Now that's just rude. _Danny's thoughts were interrupted again, but he resisted the pull away from the connection creating an open airway for Vlad to hear Danny's surroundings.

"Danny, what are you doing?" A voice asked, it echoed. Vlad made a note that they were being kept in the boy's old cell, but something was different.

"How can you get us out?" Another voice, shriller than the last questioned the angering halfa.

_Can they truly not understand your need to focus? _Vlad asked outwardly.

A brief pause hit before more questions flew, "Was that Vlad?" "Is he here?" "Danny, what are you doing?"

"Enough!" The command rang clear through the telepathic connection as well as the cell, making Vlad's sight blur, though, the man would never claim it wasn't worth what he heard the boy announce. "Can you not understand that I need your silence to focus?" His voice lowered as if he feared being watched, "I cannot tell you what I am doing or it will ruin the only option left, but know this; it you cannot hold your tongues I will personally rid you of them before your freedom is offered. Do I make myself clear?"

Pride filled the older-halfa as silence was the boy's response. _That's my boy_.

Danny smirked, the connection clearing as he continued the conversation, _I am clasped to a wall in the thick darkness of a wet cave with a looming fear of my future reining over my head. All this and I am accompanied by four brainless humans that feel the need to voice every thought in their virtually empty minds. If not for the first reason than rescue me from the latter before I Wail them out of existence. _A dark humor was offered, but both gave up quick smiles.

_What give you the impression they are waiting for me?_

_Aside from the generous fact that they haven't come for me yet, I assume the second bared cage in my prison is for you. Unlike that of the human's cage, the other has heavier bars and I can sense a ghost/human shield surrounding it._

Vlad refrained from answering, lost in his considerations. He knew Danny was listening so there was no need to ask aloud what came to mind, unfortunately, nothing beneficial did. Before he could speak of his troubles in finding a plan, Danny's mind began to seep off emotions that the boy was trying to hold back. A loud noise burst through their minds as light filled the prison cell. Unidentifiable figures entered the room to approach a trembling Danny.

Fear escaped the hold, taking Vlad's mind in its tidal wave. He could see the specters reach for Danny's chains to pull him to the floor. The boy held onto the connection for as long as his concentration would hold with the amount of emotion pouring from him. Vlad watched helplessly as he kicked and struggled in the ghost's firm grasp trying to get away from the doorway. Unable to get free, Danny's fear overcame his thoughts, calling desperately to Vlad one last time before sending the man's mind into darkness.

Left in his own emptiness, the older-halfa found his own fear peek out for but a moment before he shoved it away. No time for worrying when there was planning to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Danny!" "Leave him alone!" "What are you doing?" "Don't you dare lay a hand on him!"

The pleas and threats followed his struggling form out. One ghost on each arm, Danny knew he wasn't going to get free so he did the next best thing and made a mental map of the area around him. If he got the whole floor plan, he could help Vlad find a safe way in.

White hallways led into more white hallways mirroring the hallways prior. It was a maze. After at least five identical stretches of white there came a red door; the only color in the building aside from the darkness of his prison. Heart hammering, the young-halfa was led roughly through the all but glowing door and into a dark room. Floors of grey met walls of a shade of heavier grey leading up to a black ceiling. Apart from a table in the very center of the room, it was mostly bare. Beside the table was a metal storage cart lined with opened locks.

With only a slight hesitation, the ghosts hauling the boy continued to force him towards the center of the room and closer to that table than Danny cared to get. Once directly beside it, he could make out the straps and cuffs lining the piece of furniture.

Acting quickly, the specters strapped Danny to the table then left boy alone in the room. It was not the most comfortable position he had ever been in, but he could recall being stuck with large amounts of needles, so that wasn't much to go on. Struggle as he might, there was no breaking free of the cuffs that held each ankle, each wrist, his neck, and his waist.

Almost an eternity passed for the boy before company came. At the sight of _Him, _Danny felt his muscles tense and his struggling increase, all in vain. A deep chuckle filled the room, setting each of the boy's hairs straight.

"Welcome back, little Phantom."

It was impossibly quiet in the dark prison. Only breathing could be heard, but no one dared to break concentration in case of missing the sounds of their long lost friend and family returning. Time ticked by too slowly to handle. Pacing was quickly attempted, but was found to make too much noise with each echoing footstep.

After what seemed like a day of waiting, low sounds of movement could be faintly made out from the other side of the iron door. The sound of breathing was even stopped by that small hint of noise. The wait finally paid off when distinct footsteps came closer to the cage. Light burst into the room as three figures filed through the doorway, two of which were carrying a smaller form between them. Even with his unruly black hair covering his downcast face, the humans could see that it was their awaited companion.

While the leader of group stood aside, the two specters carrying the halfa worked efficiently to place him in his chains, all the while without resistance for Danny had yet to move. The two ghosts who handled Danny left when the boy was in place, but the door remained open for their leader. Slowly, the ghost approached the motionless figure and lifted his chin with his blue finger to meet eyes. Dull blue met blood red while time stopped.

A smirk darkening his features, the specter leaned towards the young-halfa's ear and spoke lowly. The reaction was instant, yet continuously still; Danny's face broke of all emotion but a fear that laced his eyes. A vicious smile split the ghost's face at his prey's weakness and removed his finger to let the boy's head drop to his chest once again. With nothing else to say, the ghoul floated to the door, closing it behind him.

Darkness and silence once again filled the room.

The small amount of light let into the room showed the humans a small fraction of Danny's condition, but curiosity won over. "Danny?" Leader asked.

As if he hadn't heard, or didn't care, there was no answer. Not even the slightest movement gained.

"Danny, answer me." Nothing. Leader was at her last straw of worry. "Danny! I order you to say something!"

The small _clink_ sounded more like an explosion to the relieved humans, overjoyed to be heard.

"Are you okay?" Thief tried.

A sigh.

Hacker decided to try his hand. "Hey, Danny, can you imagine the look on his face when Vlad gets here? If there's a face left that is."

What could be a chuckle whispered around the room, but despite the efforts to lighten the mood, silence once again filled the air with silent questions.

"Danny," Hacker began quietly, "Why…You should try to…you know…contact Vlad."

At first there was no answer. After a time, however, a weak whisper echoed around the cell. "Can't"

They all understood why, but the silence was killing them; stupid questions seemed ideal.

"Why not?" Leader asked.

"Power." The humans cringed at the weak their old hero's raspy whisper was. Little did they know, it was no whisper, but Danny's projected thought echoing in the cell; the easiest, least draining ability he had.

"Oh."

Before anyone could come up with what to say next, a commotion heightened outside the door. As the noise grew louder, it became obvious that whatever was happening was not in their best interest. The door burst open as multiple specters barged through tearing up to the restrained halfa who all but shook in his chains. _He_ rushed up to the trembling boy, grabbing his neck just above the cuff and cutting off the boy's air supply.

"How did you contact him!?" the ghost demanded loudly over his prisoner's gasping. "How!?"

Danny gasped painfully as the grip around his neck tightened.

The ghost closed the distance between the two until he could feel the faint air of the young-halfa's breath on his cheek. "Do not lie to me, boy. It isn't good for your health. I know you can communicate" As the words left his lips, his fist came into contact with the boy's stomach. "Now, I ask again: how did you contact him?"

"Come now, Dan. You can't blame the boy for your own lack in trustworthy allies." A smooth voice announced as Vlad Plasmius entered the dark room.

No one missed the immediate light that brightened Danny's eyes at seeing the elder-halfa. The sight made Dan growl angrily, leading him to tighten his hold. "The boy does not belong to you, Plasmius."

Vlad laughed darkly, obviously not amused. "I believe that it would be Daniel who would decide that. Of course, he could do just that if you would remove your hands." To add emphasis to his words, the man ignited his hands with red energy, asking for a fight.

Dan laughed, but said nothing. Casting a quick glance at his enemy, red energy began to form around him and his captive. The energy began to intensify, swirling around the two.

"No!" Vlad shouted as he darted towards the two, but the surrounding specters delayed him. He could only watch as the specter teleported away with his counterpart.

The elder-halfa fought ruthlessly, awing the humans- still in their cage –watching him. When the last of his enemies fell, the man destroyed the lock to the human's cage. Dropping a bag that had been draped over his shoulder, he took command, eyes still searching for danger. "Gather your weapons quickly. We don't have much time."

"Until what?" Leader asked as she dug through the large bag.

"Until we are too late."


End file.
